Such brazing alloys are commercially available, cf. “Welding Journal, October 1990, pages 31 to 34, which describes, among many other brazing alloys whose ability to wet 316L steel is investigated, a 68Ag-27Cu-5Pd brazing alloy designated as “Palcusil 5”, a 58Ag-32Cu-10Pd brazing alloy designated as “Palcusil 10”, a 65Ag-20Cu-15Pd brazing alloy designated as “Palcusil 15”, and a 54Ag-21Cu-25Pd brazing alloy designated as “Palcusil 25”.
Since these silver-copper-palladium brazing alloys properly wet stainless steel, they can be used for brazing components made of this material. It is also possible, however, to braze components of titanium with these silver-copper-palladium brazing alloys.